


Fall in place

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [33]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Sometimes, two people need to fall appart to realise how much they belong together. I watched them fall appart over years, constantly, slowly, with every step they took towards each other. Of course, a connection like theirs was set from day one, from the time they met, and of course none of them realised it. But I did. And I watched. And I waited. 

I can remember the first time they might have understood that there is more between them, but decided to ignore. The night had been long and the concert awesome, it was the first gig they did in front of more then fifty people, still the outcome hadn't been more then a few dollars to fill up the vans tank and buy us all decent food. None of us cared, back then it wasn't the money that kept us going – it even isn't it now – and when we finally had packed up all their gear and started to head on to the highway that would lead us to our next destination, both of them fell asleep in the back of the van in seconds. 

Michael and I smiled at each other, well knowing how much they always weared themselfs down when they were on stage. How much they doubted theirselfs and fought that constant battle against the thought that they were not good enough. Hours and miles passed, the radio softly playing and when I leaned to the backseat to grab my cam I got a glimpse of the two of them. 

Tyler had never been very fond of touching people, we all knew and respected that. But around Josh, it seemed his reticient melted away slowly. That he was curled up on the drummers side, his head on his chest, Joshs arm slung thightly around him was still something that startled me a bit. I furrowed my brow in worry as I sat back, saying nothing to Mike, because I thought some things remained better undiscussed. And I were right. Noone ever lost a word about it, even if those nightly cuddling between them became a regular. 

They improved from there and I kept my eyes on them, simply because I knew that, when they would realise, they both would need a friend to hold on to, and Michael did the same, after he witnessed the first overstep of boundaries one of them took. Newport had been a milestone, for all of us. After years of being doubted by loved and close ones we finally prooved that there was more to our dream. My heart nearly bursted on the joy both of them radiated, on the way Tylers face lit up, all his demons seemed defeated. The whole show created an energy that had to be released afterwards, and just because life sometimes decides to take such ways it was Josh who made a step into the unknown and nearly broke them then. 

When they rushed backstage, the cheers and yells of all this people following them, he couldn't hold on to himself, it seemed. Quickly I distracted the venues' stuff and Michael took care of the family as we saw him pushing Tyler against a wall and kiss him. We also averted people from hearing the fight that followed. It went on for hours and subsided in the dawn of the day, when they decided to blame the adrenalin, the rush of sucess for the slip Joshs soul had done. 

It began to feel strange then, for some time. While they grew closer on the terms of music they seemed to drift appart personally. We got a bigger car then, and hotel nights began to be a constant, at least when we were assigned to go on tour with Panic!. I liked all of their members and their crew right away and the one I liked most were Brendon. He was kind and, as we found out, a bit noosy...and he was the first outside our little quartett who got a glimpse of what was going on between them. 

He managed to get them tippsy in the middle of the tour – being drunk was never an option – and smiled knowingly as Tyler scooted closer to Josh when they all sat by a fire and layed his head on the others shoulder. My gaze met Brendons and he nodded, nearly not to recognise, but both of us knew that he knew, and that he decided to keep it a secret. I was thankfull for that.

They lingered in a state of being too close for friends, but too far appart to be more for years then. With age they learned to accept the little affections they gave, but never dared to ask for more or take a leap foreward. It started to erode them. Michael was the first to see how much, then. He found Tyler outside the bus one night, when he had heared him leave and went to look after him, covered in tears and shaken by his own insecurities. Of course he didn't tell Michael that it was his heart that made him afraid, but all of us knew and so Mike tried to talk some sense in him. 

All that came out was Tyler falling into panic. He denied, he yelled and he didn't speak a word to Michael for weeks then. Not even Josh coud get near him then, when he locked himself up in the back of the bus constantly and wrote all those angst – filled, dark songs that would form their most remarkable record later. Still...Joshs constant smooth approaching, his not backing up, not letting Tyler fall was what broke the youngers resistence by time. Michael and I did a common sigh of relief when we walked in on them one day, finding them hugging each other thightly and whispering things that wasn't alotted to our ears. 

Things became only more difficult then. With the success the pressure came – and the questions. They played it off as "stage gay" and made fun of it when asked, but I could clearly see how their hearts broke everytime the other brushed it off as not more then fooling around with a friend. Still none of them was willing to give in to destiny and as happy and positiv they might have appealed for anyone around them, Michael and I knew that it was just the other way around.

Tyler and Josh were falling appart. I couldn't even count the nights we had to comfort one of them, distraughted in tears, breath hitched in the throath, panic pressuring their chests. Mike and I had vowed to stay subtle on this, but by time we couldn't take it anymore our selfs. We couldn't watch them slowly dying inside, just because their stubborness, their fears didn't let them talk open to each other. So we thought of a plan and came to the conclussion that none were needed. All we could do was to be honest, and that was what I were when I talked to Josh after Madison Square Garden. 

I told him that I knew, from the beginning, that I had seen all these little signs. Other then Tyler would have he grew silent, looked to the floor, didn't answer. There were no words I needed for confirmation, his tears were enough then. And for the first time in years, for the first time since our mutual journey had begun I felt that we were brothers by heart. I was the first Josh told that he loved Tyler, when he cried his soul out in my arms that night. We took our time, and endless discussions. Of course Michael had approached Tyler too, but he had ever been the weaker of them, the one who fled more into denial then action. 

So I concentrated on building Joshs faith in himself, his confidence up to the point where he realised that this, the way they danced aroud each others for years then, was going to kill them slowly if he wouldn't act about it sooner or later. Josh decided for the sooner. 

Sometimes, two people need to fall appart to realise how much they belong together. I witnessed that over years. And I'll never be able to descirbe the feeling when I saw them kiss for the first time for real, and confess what all four of us had known for a long time then. Tyler and Josh belonged together. And finally they had realised how much.


End file.
